O coração não se engana
by Madge Krux
Summary: Mais uma fic. Madge e Roxton... Nosso casal favorito!


_**Sentimentos e emoções**_

_***O amor nos leva a um lugar que não conhecemos... somente quem ama sabe que ele existe... Existe amor que levamos conosco, mas tem aqueles que nos levam com ele!!! Pra onde??? Ninguém sabe ao certo... **_

_**Tem amor que se esconde, mas têm outros que nos fazem esconder... esconder de que??? Esconder de quem??? De nós mesmos... pois, quem ama faz loucuras... ficamos cegos... bobos... mais depois ninguém reclama!!!**_

_**Um sentimento que nasce dentro de cada um querendo seu espaço... tem seu momento mágico... momento de se aflorar e demonstrar o quanto é capaz de realizar a vida mais feliz e tranqüila... basta um leve impulso e ele vai longe... voando entre as nuvens, ziguezagueando dentro de nós!!!**_

_**Alguém sabe o que acontece depois??? O mundo se transforma... fica cor de rosa... fica com gosto de chocolate!!! Descobre-se que pode fazer qualquer coisa... basta usar a sua imaginação e a emoção te levará pra onde quiser!!!**_

_**Uma baita confusão se instala em nosso coração... a amizade se confunde com paixão... o sonho se confunde com realidade.... o amor se confunde com desejo... o que fazer???***_

Fim...

**Fic 7: O coração não se engana.**

Já havia se passado algumas semanas depois que os quatro amigos tinham chegado no plateau. Fernanda totalmente recuperada, fazia as tarefas que lhe eram incubidas, o mesmo eram com os outros.

Numa bela manhã, todos estavam tomando seu precioso café.

C: Estou extremamente feliz...

R: E, qual seria o motivo de tanta felicidade???

C: Simples, meu jovem, hoje é dia de pegar ervas!!!

M: E, por isso você tá feliz???

N: Acho que você não entendeu...

M: Então me explica sabichão!!!

Todos riram.

V: Vocês não aprendem mesmo né???

N e M: Ahn???

Finn: Alguém vai ter que ir com o Chall!!!

M: Nem pensar!!!

N: Tenho muita coisa pra fazer!!!

R: Eu e Madge já temos outros planos...

M: O que???

Ed: Deixa de ser egoísta Fabby, me empresta???

Fabby: Não.... pra que você quer hein???

Flávia: Se emprestar pra ele vai ter que me emprestar também!!!

Começou um maior fuzuê. Era Ed brigando com Fabby. Fabby brigando com Flávia. Vê xingava Ned, Madge o Roxton.

Challenger pensou: Meu Deus!!! Se eu soubesse que daria briga não teria falado nada!!!

Fernanda e Finn riram de Chall.

Fernanda: Challenger eu vou com você!!!

Finn: Eu também...

C: Obrigada!!!

Finn: Mas, vamos logo!!! Não quero ficar escutando tanta briga!!!

Eles pegaram suas coisas e saíram. Os outros nem perceberam que o causador disso tudo já havia saído.

Na selva...

Finn: Será que ainda estão brigando?

C: Pelo visto acho que sim...

Fernanda: Pelo visto ainda nem repararam que saímos né!!!

Finn: Não sei como você consegue???

Fernanda: O que tá querendo dizer?

Finn: Os seus amigos...eles brigam o tempo todo!!! Como você consegue aturá-los???

Fernanda: Eles são legais... mas, quando juntam os três realmente fica difícil... mas, adoro eles...são tudo na minha vida!!! Acho que se eu pudesse escolher passaria minha vida toda com eles...

C: Finn, tem muitas coisas ainda que tem que aprender!!!

Fernanda: Você acha que eles brigam assim atoa???

Finn: Bom...não sei...

Fernanda: Desde que os conheço eles são assim e, não serei eu que vou fazê-los mudar. Mas, eles são responsáveis...quando se trata de alguma coisa de extrema importância eles levam muito a sério!!!

C: Quando você se torna amigo de alguém...ahn...

Fernanda: Você aceita tudo que é dele...gosta dele incondicionalmente!!!

Finn: É por isso que eu digo... tem que ser assim!!!

C: Finn???

Finn: O que fiz de errado desta vez???

Fernanda e Challenger riram da expressão da garota do futuro.

Fernanda: Olha Finn...a única coisa que tem que saber mesmo é que todos nós temos qualidades e defeitos, não podemos julgar uma pessoa antes de conhecê-la melhor... e, sempre...sempre respeitar as opiniões e o jeito do outro, seja ele quem for...

Nesta hora, foram atacados por homens macacos.

C: Droga...

Finn: Devemos respeitar eles também???

Fernanda e C: Finn???

Finn: Sabia...

Fernanda começou a lutar (estava treinando com a Vê) com um, enquanto Chall cuidava de outro e Finn dava fim em mais um.

De repente, uma luz ofuscou os olhos de todos...Os homens macacos que sobraram fugiram de medo.

Fernanda: Mas, o que???

Finn: Acho que vem vindo mais amigos seus, Fernanda!!!

C: Só espero que sejam amigos mesmo...

Finn e Fernanda: O que você quer dizer com isso???

P(Pessoa): Sabia que ia te encontrar aqui???

Finn: Mas...quem é você???

P: Você não vai querer me conhecer...

C: O que você quer???

P: Ela...

E apontou para Nanda.

Fernanda: O que você quer comigo???

P: Vim te buscar!!!

Fernanda: Desculpa, mas acho que você está enganada!!!

P: Eu nunca me engano...

Ela partiu para cima de Nanda, porém Chall e Finn entraram na frente.

Finn: Você não vai levá-la!!!

C: Vai ter que passar por nós!!!

Começaram a lutar. Mas, ela era muito forte.

C: Corre, Nanda... corre...

Nanda pô-se a correr por entre as árvores.

Fernanda: Droga...queria que a Vê estivesse aqui!!!

Enquanto isso...

Ed: Não acredito que eles saíram caladinhos!!!

V: Eu também não...

R: Como puderam???

M: Vocês só sabem brigar...

N: Peraí...nós???

Fabby: Que eu saiba você também tava no meio???

Flávia: É falta de tempo discutir com a Madge...você devia saber disso!!!

Todos riram.

V: Estou preocupada com os outros!!!

R: Todos nós estamos!!!

R: E o que estamos esperando???

N: Vamos atrás deles...

M: Tem que ficar alguém aqui...caso eles voltem!!!

Ed: Eu fico...

Roxton, Fabby, Verônica e Ned foram atrás de Chall e os outros.

Flávia: Ah...queria ter ido com eles!!!

M: Precisamos ficar aqui!!!

Ed: Daqui a pouco eles estão aqui...

Flávia: Assim espero!!!

Na selva...

Fernanda continuava correndo, sem saber para onde estava indo.

Challenger e Finn estavam apanhando dos capangas da tal pessoa. Até que Roxton e os outros chegaram. Vê puxou sua faca, Roxton seu rifle.

R: O que está acontecendo aqui???

N: Vocês estão bem???

Fabby: Cadê a Fernanda???

Finn: Eles a querem.... ela correu!!!

R: Pra onde???

C: Por ali!!!

V: Tomara que ela esteja bem!!!

E, foram atrás de Nanda.

Na casa da árvore.

Flávia estava na varanda, contemplando a paisagem e preocupada.

Flávia: Espero que não aconteça nada de ruim!!!

Ed: Hei...você está bem???

Flávia: Ah...sim!!! Melhor impossível...

Ed: Sei que está preocupada...não fique assim!!! Daqui a pouco eles chegam...

M: Do que você está com medo hein???

Flávia: Bem...eu... não estou com medo..só preocupada!!!

M: Eu não te conheço muito bem...mas, ninguém consegue mentir pra mim!!!

Flávia: Ta certo!!!

Ed: Nós estamos com você!!! Sempre...

Flávia: Obrigada!!!

M: Tem um outro motivo pra vocês terem vindo pra cá???

Ed: Acho que não...

Flávia: Na verdade tem...

Ed e M: Tem???

Flávia: Sim... vim ajudar minha irmã!!!

M: Ajudar como???

Flávia: É uma longa história...

M: Acho que não temos mesmo o que fazer!!! Ou você tem Ed???

Ed: Não que eu saiba!!

Flávia: Começou quando ainda éramos crianças... tínhamos muitos amigos, porém um desses amigos se apaixonou pela Fernanda...seu nome é Gustavo.... e desde aquela época ele corre atrás dela, mesmo ela falando que não quer nada com ele!!!

M: Mas, ele é feio???

Ed: Deve ser, né, para ela fugir assim dele!!!

Flávia: Não... ele é do tipo que toda mulher sonha e deseja...

M: Então, porque ela não quer nada com ele???

Flávia: Posso acabar de contar???

Ed e M: Desculpa...

Flávia: E, além de ser lindo é muito rico... e poderoso!!! Mas, daí começa o problema...ele vendo que ela não ia dar nenhuma chance, resolveu ir para outro plano... fez com que nosso pai fizesse uma grande dívida com eles....

M: Acho que já entendi!!!

Ed: Eu não!!! O que tem isso a ver com a Fernanda???

M: Como o pai delas não tinha dinheiro para pagar...

Flávia: Deu a mão da Fernanda em casamento!!!

Ed: Nossa... como ele pôde???

M: Tem muitas pessoas sem escrúpulos neste mundo...

Flávia: O pior que nosso pai teve de aceitar a oferta...senão, aconteceria o pior!!! A Fernanda teve de se sacrificar por nós!!!

M: E, é por isso que você está aqui né???

Flávia: Sim...bom, não sei o que aconteceu depois... pois a levaram para Londres e, não tivemos mais notícias...por isso que resolvi procurá-la...

Ed: Não acredito no que você está falando!!! Quando eu encontrar com este tal carinha ele vai ver só o que é bom pra tosse...

M: Calma...nós nem sabemos se ele está aqui!!!

Flávia: É isso que eu tenho medo!!! De ele voltar e conseguir levá-la de novo!!!

Ed: Eu não vou deixar isso acontecer...

M: Nós todos vamos te ajudar!!!

Enquanto isso...

Fernanda: Acho que a despistei!!!

De repente, uma rede cai sobre ela, deixando-a presa.

Fernanda: Ai...que droga!!!

Gustavo: Oi, meu amor!!! Achou que escaparia de mim assim tão fácil???

Fernanda: Porque você não me deixa em paz hein???

Gustavo: Não posso!!! Ou você esqueceu que tem um pacto comigo... sou seu noivo...logo, logo seu marido...

Fernanda: Pode ir tirando seu cavalinho da chuva!!! Eu nunca vou me casar com você...

G(Gustavo): Não brinque comigo!!! Minha paciência tem limite...

Fernanda: Pois eu não estou brincando... agora me solta!!!

G: KKKKKK.... você faz de tola né!!! Não acredito que acha que vou te soltar...

Fernanda: Você não entende...eu nunca vou ser feliz e nem te fazer feliz!!!

G: Isso eu que decido...e, aliás eu estou muito feliz por ter te encontrado e, agora você nunca mais vai fugir de mim!!!

Fernanda: O que você está querendo dizer com isso???

G: Se você não quer se casar por bem, vai ter ser por mal...

Fernanda: Eu não vou estragar a minha vida por sua causa... desde crianças te deixei bem claro que não queria nada com você, não vai ser agora...nunca, entendeu??? Nunca!!!

G: Você não tem escolha!!! Sou mais forte que você...

Fernanda: Você acha que o dinheiro compra tudo??? Não... você tem que aprender que tem certas coisas que não estão a venda...eu sou uma dela!!!

G: Já chega!!!

Fernanda: Você age assim, porque tudo que você quer sua mamãe te dá...você nunca teve que lutar pelo que você quer... então, você acha as coisas muito fáceis!!! Pra mim não... sempre tive que lutar pelo que eu queria...nunca precisei de dinheiro ou de ninguém para fazer por mim...

G: Já falei para você calar a boca!!!

Fernanda: Por quê??? Tá com medo de simples palavras??? A verdade dói né!!!

G: Quer saber??? A palavra "não" não existe no meu vocabulário.... você devia saber disso!!!

Fernanda: Não... você foi meu amigo...há muito tempo atrás!!! Mas, agora você é um Zé Ninguém, que fica debaixo da saia da mamãe: "Mamãe, me ajude!". Me poupe de sua arrogância.

Gustavo se enfureceu e deu um tapa no rosto de Nanda.

Fernanda: Agora além de ser arrogante... ainda bate em mulher???

G: Foi você que me fez fazer isso!!!

Ele pegou uma corda e amarrou as mãos de Nanda e começou a caminhar pela selva.

Fernanda: O que você pretende fazer agora???

G: Você vai ver...

No outro lado...

R: Temos que avisar os outros...

V: Vão procurar Nanda, eu vou voltar pra casa da árvore e buscar os outros.

N: Cuidado...

V: Vocês também!!!

Vê correu em direção a casa da árvore. E os outros continuaram procurando Fernanda.

Na casa da árvore.

Flávia: Não agüento mais ficar aqui sem ter notícias...

Ed: Mas, o que tá pensando em fazer???

Flávia: Vou atrás da minha irmã!!!

M: Mas...

Nesta hora Vê gritou.

Ed: Mas, é a Verônica...

Eles chegaram na varanda.

V: Temos problemas!!!

Flávia: Isso que eu temia...

M: Calma...estamos juntos nessa!!!

Os três desceram e se juntaram a Vê.

Ed: Mas, o que está acontecendo???

V: Chall, Finn e Nanda foram atacados...

Flávia: Eu sabia!!!

V: O que???

M: É uma longa história... mas, está tudo bem???

V: Na verdade não... parece que vieram atrás da Nanda...e, Chall e Finn cobriram ela...porém ela correu pela selva...ninguém sabe onde ela está e como ela está!!!

Flávia: Eu sabia... temos de encontrá-la antes que a encontrem!!!

V: Mas, já não estou entendendo mais nada!!!

Neste momento, um barulho foi ouvido.

M: Shshs... vocês ouviram???

Ed: Não...o que foi???

V: Passos... tem alguém por aqui!!!

M: E o que vamos fazer???

V: Fiquem aqui...

Flávia: O que ela vai fazer???

M: Ver quem é!!!

Verônica foi em direção ao barulho e se assustou com o que viu. Madge e os outros chegaram mais perto de onde Vê estava e, viram o que se tratava.

Flávia: Nãooooooo.... ele a pegou!!! Não posso permitir!!!

E, mesmo antes de Madge ou Verônica tentar impedir, Flávia correu em direção onde estava sua irmã.

M: Droga... o elemento surpresa já era!!!

V: Vamos...temos que ajudá-la!!!

Ed: Eba....uma aventura!!! Ops....foi mal!!!

Flávia pulou no pescoço dele.

Flávia: Solta ela seu nojento!!!

G: Mas, de onde você saiu???

Fernanda: Eu sabia que viriam...

M: Você acha que te abandonaríamos???

Fernanda: Até você Ed???

Ed: Você acha que eu ia perder??? Nunca... adoro aventura!!!(será mesmo???).

Verônica empunhou sua faca e Madge sua arma.

O que eles não esperavam aconteceu. Várias armas foram apontadas para eles.

G: Agora quem tá rindo hein???

V: Ferrou...

Pessoa: Muito bem, meu filho!!! Vejo que conseguiu recuperar seu troféu...

V: Alguém poderia me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui???

Natasha (mãe de Gustavo): Simples...você se meteram onde não eram chamados!!!

G: E agora mamãe o que faremos com eles???

Natasha: Matem...todos!!!

Fernanda: Não, esperem...

G: O que você quer desta vez???

Fernanda: Se você matar eles eu juro que não me caso com você...

Natasha: Será que ainda podemos confiar em você hein???

G: Que isso, mamãe!!! Acho que teremos vários padrinhos de casamento!!!

Natasha: Como meu filho é inteligente...

Fernanda (em pensamento): Droga... não tem outro jeito!!! Vou ter que casar com esse mala!!!

Flávia: Que foi que eu fiz??? Vim pra ajudar e acabei atrapalhando!!!

Ed: Não fique assim...vamos dar um jeito!!!

Do outro lado...

R: Espero que não tenha acontecido nada...

C: A Fernanda é esperta...

R: Eu sei...mas, não sei se percebeu...é ela contra milhares!!!

Finn: As coisas não poderiam piorar!!!

Escutam um enorme estrondo. Um trex faminto.

Correm sem direção para fugir da fera, até encontrarem uma caverna, onde se instalaram.

R: Finn e sua boca grande...

Finn: Não tive culpa!!!

C: Claro que não...só se você pudesse conversar como um trex e chamá-lo né???

Todos riem...

R: Espero que Verônica tenha conseguido chegar bem na casa da árvore!!!

C: Nós também!!!

Na selva....

G: Temos de ser rápidos, mamãe!!!

N: Claro...não queremos que algo de errado né!!!

G: Porque tá falando isso hein???

N: Precaução, meu filho!!!

V: Temos de arrumar um jeito de sairmos dessa...

M: Não me diga... achei que quisesse ficar aqui para sempre!!!

Ed: Mesmo em situações difíceis ela consegue fazer graça!!!

Flávia: É ironia, Ed!!!

V: Bem...não querendo ser estraga prazeres... alguém tem alguma idéia para nos tirar daqui?

Ed: Não sou bom em dar idéias...

Flávia: Você não é bom pra nada!!!

M: Já vão começar???

Ed: Não... mas, se você sabe tudo... então da uma idéia pra sairmos daqui!!!

Flávia: É... bom, que... assim não dá né!!! Tenho que pensar um pouco...

Ed: Rsrs...

V: Vamos todos pensar!!!

E pensaram bastante enquanto caminhavam.

Na caverna.

R: Bom, acho que ele já foi embora...

Finn: Eu é que não vou arriscar...se quiser pode ir lá ver!!!

C: Com a fome que ele está...acho que daríamos ótimos almoços!!!

R: Não podemos ficar esperando...os outros precisam de nós!!!

Finn: Acho que Roxton esta certo!!!

C: Muito boa sorte e cuidado!!!

Roxton pegou seu rifle e saiu da caverna pra ver se o caminho estava livre. Alguns minutos depois.

R: Ta limpo...ele já foi embora!!!

C: Você tem certeza???

R: Você está com medo, meu velho??? Não confia mais em mim???

C: Desculpe... precaução sempre é bom né!!!

Finn: Vocês vem ou não???

Chall e Roxton riem da impaciência de Finn.

E foram em direção a casa da árvore.

Na selva...

G: Enfim, chegamos...

N: Espero que gostem!!!

M: Que lugar é este???

Ed: É bonito...gostei!!!

V, M e Flávia: Ed????

Ed: Ai...desculpa!!! Mas, é o que acho!!!

Fernanda: Ai meu Deus!!!

Fernanda olhou para Gustavo e Natasha espantada.

N: Acho que você já sabe do que se trata né, queridinha!!!

Fernanda: To frita... e agora???

G: Que isso, meu amor!!! Não é o fim do mundo... você só vai se casar!!!

M: Acho que eles já até arrumaram o altar...

V: Mas, falta o pad...

Verônica nem acabou de falar.

Flávia: Trouxeram até padre!!! Droga...

Ed: Acho que vamos ter um casamento...

Flávia: Ai...que droga!!! Ed cala a boca...

Do outro lado...

Roxton, Chall, Finn e Fabby estavam chegando na casa da árvore quando depararam com várias pegadas.

R: Acho que foram por ali...

C: Então é pra lá que vamos!!!

Fabby: Mas...mas...

Finn: Não tem mas!!!

E seguiram as pegadas. Porém, logo se perderam, graças a Fabby que encontrou uma colméia e tiveram que correr para se livrar das abelhas.

R: Droga, Fabby...você tinha que mexer com aquela colméia???

Fabby: É que eu estava com fome!!!

Finn: Você pelo menos podia ter avisado né!!!

C: O que Finn???

R: Acho que estou lidando com um bando de crianças...

Fabby: Desculpem... não queria atrapalhar vocês!!!

Roxton nem sequer deu ouvidos a Fabby e continuou caminhando, tentando achar o caminho correto.

Fabby (em pensamento): Estraguei tudo... e agora não tem o Ed para eu colocar a culpa!!!

De repente, Fabby ve uma luz e, curiosa como ela é, vai em sua direção.

Ao chegar, repara que há alguém caído.

Fabby: Hei...quem é você???

Alguém: Ai...minha cabeça!!! Onde estou???

Fabby: Você não é daqui né???

Alguém: E, nem você!!!

Fabby: Mas que ousado... mal chegou e já tá assim!!!

Alguém: Você poderia me dizer onde eu estou???

Fabby: Até poderia, se eu soubesse pelo menos seu nome...

Alguém: Ah...desculpa!!! Meu nome é Ricardo...agora você poderia me informar onde estou???

Fabby: No plateau...

R: Você poderia me dizer ao menos seu nome...

Fabby: Meu nome é Fabiane, mas todos me chamam de Fabby!!!

Ricardo: Prazer...

Fabby: Mas, o que você veio fazer aqui???

Ricardo: Vim impedir uma pessoa de fazer alguma burrada!!!

Fabby: E, esta pessoa tem nome???

Ricardo: Claro né!!!

Fabby pensou um pouco no que falou e riu.

Fabby: Bom, estamos tentando encontrar uma amiga!!! Você pode vir conosco...

Ricardo: Peraí...conosco!!!

Fabby: Sim...Roxton, Chall, Finn, me esperem!!! Quero lhes apresentar uma pessoa...

Roxton: Mas, o que será desta vez!!!

Fabby: Quero que conheçam Ricardo...

Ricardo: Oi...

Finn: Ah... oi...como vai???

C: O que veio fazer aqui???

Fabby: Este é Roxton...este é Challenger e esta aqui é a Finn!!!

Ricardo: Prazer... espero que não os incomode!!!

Finn: Que isso!!!

Fabby: Espero que não se importem se ele vier conosco!!!

Roxton: Se ele não nos tentar matar né!!!

Ricardo: Claro que não...Porque faria isso???

C: Desculpa...é que aqui no plateau, temos de desconfiar de todos...

Ricardo: Fiquem tranqüilos...não os farei mal algum!!!

Fabby (em pensamento): Encontrei...até que enfim encontrei meu príncipe encantado!!! Ele é tão bonitinho!!! E tão educado... só espero que seja sincero né!!!

Finn: Terra chamando Fabby!!! Fabby tá me ouvindo???

Fabby: Ahn... ahn...oi!!! O que foi???

C: Fiquem atentas...

Roxton: Acho que estamos perto!!!

Fabby: Perto de onde??? Só se for daquela árvore né!!!

Todos riram.

Já estava anoitecendo no plateau.

Roxton: Temos de ser mais rápidos...

Fabby: Falo o mestre!!!

Ricardo: KKkkk...é só você mesmo!!! Gostei de você...

Fabby foi ao mundo da lua e voltou.

Fabby (em pensamento): Eu ouvi direito??? Não é possível...quando o Ed souber...vai ficar roxo de inveja!!! Ah se vai!!!

Ricardo: Fabby??? Você está me ouvindo??? Mas, o que aconteceu com ela???

Finn: Não liga...ela é assim mesmo!!! Vem cá, preciso te fazer umas perguntas...

Enquanto isso...

Natasha: Este quase na hora meu filho...

G: Até que enfim vou conseguir o que eu quero!!!

Natasha: Você sabe que mamãe te da tudo né!!!

G: Obrigada!!!

V: Alguém tem algum plano???

Ed: Fechado para reforma!!!

Flávia: É sempre assim...quando mais precisamos...

Ed: Você tem alguma idéia???

M: Acho que o jeito é esperar e rezar para que aconteça algum imprevisto...

V: Mas, que tipo de imprevisto???

Ed: Tipo os outros aparecerem né!!!

Flávia: Vamos torcer que eles cheguem a tempo...

Passado mais algumas horas, alguns capangas de Gustavo e Natasha foram à cela onde estavam os quatro e trouxeram-lhes roupas.

Ed: Mas, pra que isso???

V: Ele nos quer bem vestidos para cerimônia!!!

Flávia: Eu não vou vestir isso!!!

M: Se fosse por mim também não vestiria, mas pense em sua irmã... ela depende de nós!!!

Ed: O que você está pretendendo fazer???

M: Olha, ainda não tenho nenhum plano, mas temos de estar sempre perto da Nanda... caso ela precise da gente né!!!

V: A Madge está certa...agora vamos nos trocar!!!

Ed virou-se e fechou os olhos enquanto as três se trocavam (ficou morrendo de vontade de se virar e abrir os olhos, mas não o fez) e, depois foi à vez delas.

Depois de algum tempo os capangas voltaram e buscaram os quatro.

Já estava tudo preparado para o casamento. Algumas pessoas já estavam em seus lugares. Madge, Verônica, Ed e Flávia sentaram-se de frente com Natasha.

M: Droga...não podemos fazer nada tendo esta mulher nos vigiando!!!

Ed: Mas, vamos tentar...

A cerimônia já havia começado e, os quatro não sabiam o que fazer.  
Estavam inquietos até que viram Nanda vindo.  
Ed: Nossa...como ela está linda!!!  
M: Se não fosse uma situação ruim também diria isso!!!  
Flávia: Não tem jeito... coitada dela!!!  
V: Droga...e o que fizemos???  
Ed: Nada...absolutamente nada!!!  
M: Só atrapalhamos!!!  
Flávia: Não...vocês fizeram muito mais...  
M, V e Ed: O que??  
Flávia: Por mais que não conseguimos ajudá-la na forma que queríamos, estamos aqui não estamos???  
V: Ela não está sozinha...  
M: Nunca estará!!!  
Ed: É isso ai!!!

Enquanto isso...  
Fabby: Você tem certeza que é por aqui???  
Roxton: Você não confia em mim?  
Ricardo: Você falou isso ali, logo atrás...  
Roxton: Se você é o sabe tudo, então fala pra que lado devemos seguir???  
Ricardo pensou um pouco, olhou para todos os lados.  
Ricardo: É por aqui!!!  
E já foi caminhando na direção que apontou.  
Roxton: Espero que esteja certo!!!  
N: Espero que esses dois não nos matem!!!  
Finn: Não sei o que eles estão fazendo...  
C: Isso se chama, orgulho!!! Orgulho ferido...  
Finn: Como??? Eu não vi sangue...  
Os dois começaram a rir.  
C: Finn, depois te explico!!!  
Depois de muito caminhar, enfim chegaram em um lugar bonito.  
Fabby: Nossa que lindo este lugar!!!  
Ricardo: Eu também diria isso...mas devido às circunstâncias...  
Roxton: Como assim circunstâncias???  
Ricardo: Isso é um casamento!!!  
Finn: Oba...adoro casamento!!!  
N: Finn? Dá um tempo...  
C: Mas, quem vai casar!!!  
Ricardo: Venham, temos que impedir!!!  
Roxton: Não gosto dele... agora quer nos levar pra onde??? Espero que não nos metam em encrencas...  
Fabby: Deixa de ser orgulhoso... e, assuma que sem ele não conseguiríamos chegar aqui...  
Roxton: O que??? Você só pode estar brincando, sua pirralha!!!  
Fabby: Eu não sou pirralha...retire o que você disse!!!  
C: Que isso gente...vão brigar agora???  
N: Isso não é hora!!!  
Finn: Isso... se quiser depois vocês se matam!!  
E foram atrás de Ricardo. Chegaram a tempo de ver o começo da cerimônia, quando Nanda ainda estava entrando.

Fabby: Chegamos tarde...  
Ricardo: Ainda não...  
Roxton: O que você pensa em fazer??? Nossos amigos podem estar aqui...  
N: Bem lembrado!!!  
Finn: Vou dar uma olhada...  
C: Cuidado!!!  
Enquanto tentavam encontrar seus amigos a cerimônia continuava. Estavam sem tempo para pensar em alguma estratégia.

P(Padre): Se tiver alguém aqui que impeçam este casamento que fale agora ou cale-se para sempre.  
Ouve-se um segundo de silêncio seguido de um grito.  
Ricardo: Parem... ele não pode casar com ela!!!  
M: Mas... quem é ele???  
V: Não sei!!!  
Ed: Mas, é alguém que também não quer que este casamento se realize!!!  
Flávia: Só espero que ele saiba o que está fazendo...  
Natasha: Mas, o que???  
Gustavo: Você??? Achei que estivesse morto!!!  
Ricardo: É maninho vaso ruim não quebra!!!  
Finn: Não estou entendendo mais nada!!!  
Fabby: Agora nem eu...  
Roxton: Temos que salvar nossos amigos...venham!!!  
Enquanto, Ricardo chamava a atenção de todos presentes, Roxton e os outros buscavam Madge, Verônica Ed e Flávia.  
M: Que bom que estão aqui!!!  
N: Também ficamos felizes!!!  
C: Vocês sabem o que está acontecendo???  
Flávia: Aquele crápula quer casar com minha irmã!!!  
Finn: Mas, ele é tão bonitinho...  
N: Finn???  
Finn: Ta... já calei!!!  
Natasha: Mas, o que pretende fazer???  
Ricardo: Impedir que vocês cometam essa loucura!!!  
Gustavo: Hahaha...você e mais quantos???  
Roxton: Nós... se é que quer saber!!!  
Natasha: Mas, só???  
Neste momento, ouviram várias armas sendo armadas contra eles.  
Ricardo: Não tenho medo de vocês!!!  
Roxton: Hei...fique calminho ai!!!  
Ricardo: Eu sei o que estou fazendo...  
Roxton: Ah...uma novidade!!!  
Ricardo: Deixa de ser cabeça dura e faz alguma coisa também!!! Ou vai ficar ai parado???  
Roxton: Oh moleque... quer levar um corretivo???  
M: Esses dois estão parecendo pai e filho!!!  
Todos riram.  
Porém, nada puderam fazer para impedir a cerimônia.  
Fabby: Mas, e agora o que faremos???  
Flávia: Rezamos...  
Finn: Ahn???  
Ed: Para acontecer algum milagre!!!

P: Se tiver alguém aqui que impeça este casamento que fale agora ou cale-se para sempre!!!  
Mas, um grito foi ouvido.  
Alguém: Ele não pode se casar com ela!!  
G: Ahn..o que???  
Natasha: Não acredito!!!  
G: Mamãe, você falou que tinha dado um jeito nela!!!  
Natasha: Mas eu dei, meu filho!!! Era pra ela ta morta...  
Alguém: Oi meu amorzinho...achou que ia se livrar de mim assim tão fácil!!!  
Fernanda: Vejo onde você pega as frases que me falou!!!  
G: Eu posso explicar...  
Alguém: Então pode começar...  
Um repleto silêncio. Todos estavam espantados e curiosos pra saber o que tanto Gustavo e sua mãe escondiam.  
Fernanda: Quem é você???  
Alguém: Ah...que falta de educação a minha!!! Nem me apresentei...minhas sinceras desculpas senhoras e senhores...meu nome é Thâmara... e, sou esposa do Gustavo!!!  
Começou um grande estardalhaço no local.  
Fabby: Então quer dizer que ele não pode se casar com a Nanda!!!  
Flávia: Que alivio...  
G: Não é o que está pensando!!!  
T: Primeiro você manda sua mãe me matar e depois some...pra que??? Pra se casar!!!  
G: Calma.... eu não sabia...  
Fernanda: Ah...Poupe-me de sua ignorância!!! Ele tinha armado tudo... você acha que ele quis fazer a cerimônia aqui por quê???  
T: Me diga, por quê??? E, nem vem com a história que seria romântico...pois não faz o seu tipo!!!  
G: Desculpa....como posso te recompensar???  
Thâmara pensou um pouco.  
T: Quando chegar em casa....  
G: Mas...  
T: Já falei...em casa!!!  
Porém, Natasha com imensa raiva, puxou sua arma e atirou em qualquer direção e, por azar acertou Fabby e Nanda.  
Ricardo: Droga...  
E, não vendo outro jeito Ricardo atirou e matou Natasha.  
G: O que foi que eu fiz???  
T: Ta feliz agora???  
G: Da um tempo!!!  
M: Como elas estão Chall???  
C: Vão ficar bem...mas temos de levá-las pra casa!!!  
Ed: Então, o que estamos esperando!!!  
Ricardo se mostrou bastante preocupado com as duas, principalmente com Fabby.  
Voltaram para casa da árvore e, Chall cuidou muito bem das duas.

Ricardo não saiu hora nenhum do lado de Fabby, que continuava dormindo.  
Ricardo: Gostei muito de você... quero te conhecer melhor...por isso tem que melhorar rápido...  
Ele tocou suavemente no rosto de Fabby e, deu um leve beijo.  
Fabby começou a acordar.  
Ricardo: Oi, bela adormecida...  
Fabby: Ai...o que aconteceu???  
Ricardo: Você se machucou...mas está tudo bem agora??? Esta se sentindo bem???  
Fabby: Muito bem... acordando e vendo você do meu lado!!!  
Ricardo: Ah, obrigado!!!  
Fabby: Você tem certeza que quer me conhecer melhor???  
Ricardo: Você estava me ouvindo???  
Fabby: Só as últimas coisas...  
Ricardo: Tenho muita coisa pra falar com você, mas agora você tem que descansar!!!  
Fabby: Mas...mas...  
Ricardo: Descanse, minha dama!!!  
Fabby: Obrigada...mas, e os outros??? A Fernanda???  
Ricardo: Bom, eles estão bem...e, a Fernanda vai ficar bem!!!  
Fabby: Mas, o que aconteceu???  
Ricardo: Ela também se machucou...mas, Chall já cuidou dela!!! Não se preocupe...  
Fabby: Que bom...obrigada mais uma vez pelo seu carinho!!!

Na sala.  
Finn: O que será que aconteceu com o Gustavo hein???  
N: Ah...esse daí...aposto que aprendeu a lição!!!  
Ed: E como!!!  
V: Mas, porque será que ele agiu da maneira que agiu hein???  
Flávia: Eu não sei... o que eu sei é que ele tinha um certo tipo de fascinação pela minha irmã!!! Acho que era questão de honra casar-se com ela!!!  
Roxton: Honra??? Então, acho que ele não sabe o que é honra...  
Finn: E, porque ele ficou com medo da mulher dele hein???  
M: Deve ser por mesmo motivo que ele nos omitiu ela!!!  
Fernanda que já estava de pé na porta do quarto.

Fernanda: Ele tem medo dela porque ela é rica e poderosa!!!  
M: Fernanda??? Você devia estar na cama!!!  
Fernanda: Já fiquei muito lá...agora quero ficar aqui e conversar com meus amigos!!!  
N: Acho que não tem problema!!!  
Fernanda se sentou no sofá.  
Finn: Mas só por isso???  
Fernanda: Não... ele era muito diferente quando éramos crianças... não tinha esta ambição toda... mas, quando ele se apaixonou por mim as coisas mudaram!!!  
Ed: Como assim???  
Fernanda: Eu não gostava dele como ele queria que eu gostasse... eu gostava de um outro rapaz... mas, este rapaz, como posso falar, era rico...  
V: Mas, este rapaz gostava de você também???  
Fernanda: Sim...era correspondido!!! Começamos a namorar...porém o Gustavo nunca aceitou... ele achou que não quis ele porque ele era pobre... e, não era bem isso!!! Então, ele ficou com raiva de mim... ficou bastante tempo fora do país!!! Enquanto isso, meu pai se endividou... e, para minha surpresa era a mãe do Gustavo que meu pai devia!!!  
N: Mas, como ele conseguiu tanto dinheiro???  
Flávia: Casando com uma mulher rica!!!  
Fernanda: Isso mesmo...mas, quando ele voltou não me contou o verdadeiro motivo de ter enriquecido de uma hora pra outra!!! Eu não sabia que ele era casado até alguns dias atrás... foi uma surpresa pra mim...porém não tinha provas né!!!  
Roxton: Mas, e o outro carinha que você namorou ou namora???  
Fernanda fica triste e começa chorar.  
Flávia: Roxton, ele morreu há alguns meses atrás!!!  
Roxton: Me desculpe!!! Eu sinto muito...  
Fernanda: Então, quando ele voltou quis novamente que eu me casasse com ele...pois agora ele era rico e poderoso... foi daí que ele soube que eu não namorei Victor por ele ser rico... foi um baque pra ele... acho que a partir dai vocês já sabem né???  
M: Acho que sim!!!  
Fernanda: Victor foi maravilhoso pra mim!!! Ele me amou como nunca..como se não existisse o amanhã... nunca se importou com dinheiro...eu o amava...e, ainda o amo...como nunca amei outro na minha vida!!!

Já havia se passado um dia inteiro e uma noite depois daquele episódio. Todos estavam na sala conversando.  
Roxton: Mas, como você sabia de tudo isso Ricardo???  
Ricardo: Bom, fiquei sabendo quando Natasha, minha mãe tentou me matar...  
M: Sua mãe???  
Ricardo: Sim... eu e Gustavo somos irmãos gêmeos!!!  
Fabby: Mas, são tão diferentes???  
Ricardo: Não somos gêmeos idênticos...  
Finn: Que legal...se não tivesse acontecido nada disso a Fafa e a Nanda podia ter namorado com eles..cada uma com um!!!  
Fabby: Finn???  
Ed: Ficou com ciúmes!!!  
Todos riram.  
Ricardo: Não se preocupe...só tenho olhos para você!!!(Que lindo!!!)  
Fernanda: Eu dispenso...reviver tudo que vivi de novo nem morta!!!  
Todos caíram na gargalhada.  
N: Mas, como fez para saber que estavam aqui???  
Ricardo: Eu sinceramente não sei...estava pensando muito neles e no que iam fazer!!!  
V: Mas e, agora o que pretendem fazer???  
Ed: Temos de ir embora!!! Não podemos ficar aqui...  
Flávia: Já incomodamos demais!!!  
Roxton: Deixam de bobeiras... você são super bem vindos aqui!!!  
V: A casa é pequena, mas cabe todo mundo!!!  
Fabby: Não foi isso que eles quiseram falar...muito obrigada por tudo!!!  
Neste momento escutaram um grito.  
M: De novo não...  
Roxton: Essa é a Madge que eu conheço!!!  
Todos saíram correndo em direção aos gritos e, para surpresa de todos era uma das amazonas.  
V: Mas, o que está fazendo aqui???  
Amazona: Estava procurando você!!!  
E apontou para o Ed.  
Ed: Por mim???  
A amazona tinha um belo corpo. Era linda.  
N: Parece que não vai voltar sozinho!!!  
Ed: Eu...eu não posso ficar aqui com você!!!  
Amazona: E quem disse que vai ficar...eu vou com você!!!  
Fabby: Ta querendo se livrar Ed??  
Ed: Claro que não!!! Então se é assim que você quer...assim será!!!  
Todos estavam felizes, menos Nanda.  
M: O que foi???  
Fernanda: Não é nada!!! Não se preocupe...  
M: Você tem certeza???  
Fernanda: Estou me sentindo só...  
M: Mas, você não está só!!!  
Fernanda: Eu sei...não to falando assim!!!

M: Ah...já entendi!!! O Ricardo com a Fabby, agora esta amazona com o Ed...  
Fernanda: A Vê e o Ned; você e o Roxton e minha irmã com o namorado dela que ta esperando lá fora!!!  
M: Mas, aonde você quer chegar com isso???  
Fernanda: Olha, eu nunca fui tão feliz na minha vida como fui aqui. Lá fora eu não tenho ninguém me esperando, já que meu pai acha que eu me casei...e, não quero decepcioná-lo...  
M: Então, você está dizendo que vai ficar aqui???  
Fernanda: Sim... claro se a Vê e vocês deixarem né!!!  
M: Se for por mim tudo bem!!! Mas, você tem certeza???  
Fernanda: Nunca tive tanta certeza na minha vida!!!

Flávia: Todos preparados???  
Ed e Cecília; Fabby e Ricardo: Estamos...  
Fernanda: Eu não vou...  
Flávia: O que???  
Ed: Você tem que ir!!!  
Fernanda: Por quê??? Lá eu não tenho ninguém me esperando ao contrário de vocês e, aliás, nem tenho onde morar lá, mas aqui sim...tenho uma casa e amigos!!! Vou ficar e ponto final...  
Fabby: Mas... você não pode... é contra a natureza!!!  
Fernanda: Então fala pra essa natureza vim pessoalmente me cobrar isso!!!  
Flávia: Você tem certeza que é isso que quer???  
Fernanda: Maninha... você tem o seu namorado te esperando lá fora e, ainda tem nossos pais...  
Flávia: Mas, você também os tem...  
Fernanda: Eu sei... mas, para eles sou uma mulher casada!!! Só que na verdade não sou... e isso iria decepcioná-los!!!  
Depois de uma longa explicação, eles foram embora deixando muitas lembranças e saudades. Porém Nanda ficou...mais uma moradora na casa da árvore.  
Eram só alegrias.

Fim...


End file.
